


Surrender

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: ouatkinkmeme, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham can’t get Emma out of his mind. And the fact that the thoughts he’s having will piss Regina off makes them all the better. Meanwhile, back in Fairytale Land, The Huntsman catches Snow and Red bathing in a stream one afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sheriff Graham

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ouatkinkmeme on LJ. The request was or Huntsman/Graham Masturbation: “I just love the image of this gorgeous man playing with his cock.” Here you go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham can’t get Emma out of his mind. And the fact that the thoughts he’s having will piss Regina off makes them all the better.

Graham isn’t even sure what’s coming out of Emma’s mouth at the moment. A minute ago, he’d asked her why Regina got to her so badly and the next he was memorizing the way her mouth moved when she spoke. He was trying not to let his eyes wander, but she was truly and exquisite woman.  
  
“Graham, are you even listening to me?”  
  
“Yes, Regina is a bitch, controlling, blah, blah, blah. We all hate her,” he teased, trying to recover.  
  
Emma rolls her eyes.  
  
“I need to go. I’m meeting Margaret for dinner. Call if you need me.”  
  
Graham waved and watched his Deputy leave the station, finding it easy to let his eyes roam over her entire body when she wasn’t looking.  
  
He wondered what it would take to convince her to go to bed with him, just once.  
  
Regina would die if he found out and Graham was okay with that. Hell, he’d fuck Emma Swan just to piss Regina off. It was why he’d hired her in the first place. He’d do anything to break free of her hold. Up until now he’d never had a reason to question their arrangement, but now…  
  
Graham stands, heading out of the station. He doesn’t really need to be here. He and Emma have done nothing but sit around the station for the past three days. Storybrooke was dead to the world and he preferred it that way. He didn’t need murders or hard crime in his town.  
  
And thinking about Emma Swan’s legs wrapped around his legs with her long hair barely covering her bare breasts had him in need of a nice, cold shower.  
  
Graham kicked his shoes off as he entered the door and his tie was off before it shut behind him.  
  
Images of Emma flashed through his mind as he undressed. He was fully erect by the time he stepped into the shower.  
  
Graham let the water wash over his back as he placed one hand against the wall for leverage and the other pumped away at his cock. He imagined Emma walking in, looking for him so they could work a case, and finding him pleasuring himself as he called out her name.  
  
She’d be too surprised to do anything but stand there for a moment, just long enough for him to pull her into the shower with him. He wouldn’t even bother to fully undress her before fucking her silly against his shower.  
  
And she’d scream him name.  
  
She had that wild look to her at times. He longed to know how wild she could be when no one else watching.  
  
Graham was biting his lip, stroking himself as fast as he could manage. Wanking in showers or in the cruiser wasn’t going to cut it for much longer. If he didn’t fuck her soon, he was going to explode.  
  
He came then, all over the shower wall.  
  
Graham leaned back, catching his breath.  
  
Emma Swan was going to be the death of him.


	2. The Huntsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Huntsman catches Snow and Red bathing in a stream one afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for ouatkinkmeme. The request was or Huntsman/Graham Masturbation: “I just love the image of this gorgeous man playing with his cock.” Here you go. I went a little bit further with it because I just couldn’t help myself.

Just because his heart belonged to the Queen didn’t mean that he wasn’t still his own man. When he managed it, The Huntsman would sneak away to check on the Princess. He’d trained her to live in the wilderness, behind his Queen’s back. And he had no intention of letting the True Queen die. He’d given his heart up so that she could live and he’d be damned if he didn’t do everything in his power to keep her alive so she could one day overthrow Regina.  
  
He was early; he’d informed Snow he would meet her near the stream outside of her father’s realm at noon, but Regina had decided to leave the castle earlier than expected, and he’d seized the chance to leave. He missed the woods and he was grateful for a few hours to explore.  
  
As he approached the stream, he heard giggling.  
  
Was Snow here already?  
  
He moved through the trees and stopped in his tracks when he saw that not only was Snow not alone, but she was unclothed as well. She and Red were swimming in the stream, oblivious to the fact that he had stumbled upon them. He knew the respectable thing to do was to turn and go or to make his presence known, but instead he moved back into the trees, out of sight, but still able to watch the two splash around.  
  
He would be lying if he said his fantasies had not at some point included each of them, but the two at the same time? And seeing their bodies in the flesh was far better than how he’d imagined them in his mind.  
  
His hand was in his trousers before he could stop himself.  
  
One quick wank and then he would alert them to his presence.  
  
That was it.  
  
The problem was he wasn’t the sort to do things quickly. Passionately, animalistic, yes. But quickly? Never.  
  
When the sight of the two women was too much, he leaned his back against the tree, freeing his member. He stroked himself slowly, wanting to enjoy this. He imagined Snow and Red putting on a show, just for him.  
  
Innocent Snow would be the dominant one. She could hide behind her false modesty all she wanted, she was a wild woman with needs and she would make Red beg for it. And Red would be more than willing to submit.  
  
Graham switches hands as Snow runs her tongue over Red’s wet cunt in his fantasy. She begins to fuck her with her mouth and he tugs harder on his throbbing cock.  
  
He’d wait for Red to come, screaming Snow’s name, before taking Snow from behind, twisting all of that long, beautiful hair in hand, before commanding Red to take a turn fucking Snow with her tongue.  
  
It’s then that he hears a moan that isn’t in his fantasy.  
  
The Huntsman’s eyes pop open and he moves around the tree, his fingers still clenched around his cock, where he witnesses the most amazing sight. Snow was lying back on the stream bank, with her breasts out, and her legs wrapped around Red’s shoulders. Her fingers were clenched in the grass as Red went down on her, small whimpers and moans escaping her mouth.  
  
His hand was frozen on his member because he couldn’t do anything but watch.  
  
“Are you planning to stand there all day or are you going to join us?”  
  
Red lifts her head and licks her lips, looking straight at him.  
  
Snow gasps and pulls away from Red, her cheeks pink.  
  
No man in his right mind needed to be prompted twice to join.  
  
He threw down his gear and went for the Princess.  
  
“As you were, ladies,” he told Red before kissing Snow. Red resumed her place between Snow’s legs and The Huntsman’s large hands kneaded the Princess’s breasts. His rough, calloused fingers pinched her nipples roughly until they were both hard and she was gasping in his mouth, her body not sure which sensations to respond to.  
  
When she comes, he replaces Red’s mouth with his fingers, and fucks her with them until she comes again. It doesn’t take long before Snow is trying to compose herself and he’s kissing Red with four fingers inside of her, thrusting away with no abandon.  
  
Red is the screamer, he kisses her just to keep the noise down.  
  
When she comes, he wastes no time in pushing her to her knees.  
  
Red doesn’t hesitate to take him into her mouth. She’s done this before and he is worried he won’t last long enough to fulfill the fantasy of the both of them sucking him off.  
  
“Snow…”  
  
And she knows what he wants without him having to ask for it.  
  
Her mouth replaces Red’s and while she isn’t as sure of herself as Red is, his fingers still find their way into her hair right before he comes in her mouth.  
  
They don’t speak afterwards. He adjusts his gear, they put their dresses back on, and the three maneuver through the forest, to Snow’s new hiding spot, where they pick up right where they left off.


End file.
